Snow White's Twins: The Best and the Worst (TUMBLR REQUEST)
by uglyducklingdrabbles
Summary: Snow White reflects on the time she was betrothed to her husbands twin brother, and how her life is exactly where she wants it to be.


Her reflection did not resemble herself; it was broken, and defeated, and slain. Normally, her white dress would've had a pleasant effect on her, but she wasn't wearing it for her true love; she was wearing it because she had to. A tear escaped her eye and slowly rolled down her fair cheek. Hearing footsteps, she wiped it away quickly.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a pretty picture? Feels like déjà vu, doesn't it, my dear?" Regina stalked up to where Snow was standing. She was donned in all black, and she stood tall, obviously wanting to emanate a sense of power.

Snow gulped and tried to fight back any remaining tears that were trying to escape. "It's come full circle, hasn't it?" Snow's voice was scratchy. It was obvious that she was afraid of her step-mother.

"Yes, it has." Regina started circling Snow on the pedestal. Her eyes continuously scanned her up and down. "You should be happy. This way… you don't have to run from me anymore. You will have a kingdom of your own." A devious smile spread across her red lips.

Snow let a sigh escape. "I know you've planned all this." Snow stepped down from the pedestal, and moved to face Regina. "All I've ever wanted was to find my true love, and you knew that. This is how you're going to take away my happiness. This is your vengeance."

Regina moved closer to Snow; their faces were now inches apart. "James is a good man, Snow. You really shouldn't doubt him." Regina, and her purposely vague response left the room. There was silence.

"Snow? Wake up. Snow, wake up!" Her eyelids fluttered open, and David was standing over her, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. "It's almost noon. You've been asleep for a while."

"Noon?" She glanced at the clock, and sure enough, it read twelve o'clock. "Thanks for waking me." She smiled and took the cocoa from her husband's hands.

He returned the smile, but still fixed his gaze on her. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked, ending the stretch of silence.

Snow blushed. "It's….. Well, it's….. Complicated." David gave her a reassuring look, so she continued. "It wasn't really a dream. It was more of a memory, or a flashback."

She watched as her husband slowly sat on the edge of her bed, his arms crossed. "I was remembering back to when I used to live in the castle, before Regina made that warrant for my arrest… before I met you. I was remembering when I was… betrothed."

David's eyes widened. "Y-you… You were betrothed? To who?"

Snow's face turned a more noticeable shade of red than before. "Trust me, you're not going to want to know." As she fixed her gaze on David's, his expression was saying the latter. "Okay, okay. Fine. I was betrothed to…" She muttered, "Your brother."

Silence. Endless mounds of silence wafted through the air. After what felt like ten minutes, David finally spoke. "You were arranged to be married to _James_?" His expression changed to disgust, and a giggle escaped Snow's lips.

"For a brief moment, yes. It was Regina's doing. She stated that James' kingdom was the most prosperous in the land, and we could use some of their riches. James was only informed of this arrangement a day before our wedding, and he refused to get married. I'd say he's nothing like his twin brother." As she said that, she playfully nudged David, who now had a blank expression.

Snow watched him stand up. "I officially hate him even more now." He left the bedroom, and started to pace.

"David, please. I never even got to meet the guy. The whole thing was arranged because Regina wanted to ruin my happiness. It was a silly act of vengeance." She walked over to her husband, and wrapped him in a hug. "I found everything that I have ever wanted. He happens to be standing in front of me right now."

She watched him smile. "I still wish he were alive so I could punch him continuously in the face." Snow giggled, kissed her husband, and they walked back to the bedroom.


End file.
